1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a superconducting composition comprised of a crystalline metal oxide phase in the Bi-Sr-Y-Cu-O system.
2. References
Bednorz and Muller, Z. Phys. B64, 189 (1986), disclose a superconducting phase in the La-Ba-Cu-O system with a superconducting transition temperature of about 35 K. This disclosure was subsequently confirmed by a number of investigators [see, for example, Rao and Ganguly, Current Science, 56, 47 (1987), Chu et al., Science 235, 567 (1987), Chu et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 58, 405 (1987), Cava et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 58, 408 (1987), Bednorz et al., Europhys. Lett. 3, 379 (1987)]. The superconducting phase has been identified as the composition La.sub.1-x (Ba,Sr,Ca).sub.x CuO.sub.4-y with the tetragonal K.sub.2 NiF.sub.4 -type structure and with x typically about 0.15 and y indicating oxygen vacancies.
Wu et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 58, 908 (1987), disclose a superconducting phase in the Y-Ba-Cu-O system with a superconducting transition temperature of about 90 K. Cava et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 58, 1676 (1987), have identified this superconducting Y-Ba-Cu-O phase to be orthorhombic, distorted, oxygen-deficient perovskite YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.9-.delta. where .delta. is about 2.1 and present the powder x-ray diffraction pattern and lattice parameters.
C. Michel et al., Z. Phys. B-Condensed Matter 68, 421 (1987), disclose a novel family of superconducting oxides in the Bi-Sr-Cu-O system with composition close to Bi.sub.2 Sr.sub.2 Cu.sub.2 O.sub.7+.delta.. A pure phase was isolated for the composition Bi.sub.2 Sr.sub.2 Cu.sub.2 O.sub.7+.delta.. The X-ray diffraction pattern for this material exhibits some similarity with that of perovskite and the electron diffraction pattern shows the perovskite subcell with the orthorhombic cell parameters of a=5.32 A (0.532 nm), b=26.6 A (2.66 nm) and c =48.8 A (4.88 nm). The material made from ultrapure oxides has a superconducting transition with a midpoint of 22 K as determined from resistivity measurements and zero resistance below 14 K. The material made from commercial grade oxides has a superconducting transition with a midpoint of 7 K.
H. Maeda et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 27, L209 (1988), disclose a superconducting oxide in the Bi-Sr-Ca-Cu-O system with the composition near BiSrCaCu.sub.2 Ox and a superconducting transition temperature of about 105 K.
The commonly assigned application, "Superconducting Metal Oxide Compositions and Process For Making Them", S. N. 153,107, filed Feb. 8, 1988, a continuation-in-part of S. N. 152,186, filed Feb. 4, 1988, disclose superconducting compositions having the nominal formula Bi.sub.a Sr.sub.b Ca.sub.c Cu.sub.3 O.sub.x wherein a is from about 1 to about 3, b is from about 3/8 to about 4, c is from about 3/16 to about 2 and x=(1.5 a+b+c +y) where y is from about 2 to about 5, with the proviso that b+c is from about 3/2 to about 5, said compositions having superconducting transition temperatures of about 70 K or higher. It also discloses the superconducting metal oxide phase having the formula Bi.sub.2 Sr.sub.3-z Ca.sub.z Cu.sub.2 O.sub.8+w wherein z is from about 0.1 to about 0.9, preferably 0.4 to 0.8 and w is greater than zero but less than about 1. M. A. Subramanian et al., Science 239, 1015 (1988) also disclose the Bi.sub.2 Sr.sub.3-x Ca.sub.z Cu.sub.2 O.sub.8+w superconductor.
T. Tamegai et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 27, L1074 (1988), disclose that Bi.sub.2 Sr.sub.2 YCu.sub.2 O.sub.8.multidot.5 is not a superconductor but is instead a semiconductor.
A. Manthiram et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 53, 420 (1988), disclose the results of a study of the compositions Bi.sub.4 Sr.sub.3 Ca.sub.3-x Y.sub.x O.sub.16+.delta.. Samples with 0.0.ltoreq.x.ltoreq.1.1 are superconductors; those with x.gtoreq.1.25 are semiconductors. T.sub.c remains almost constant at 86 K in the compositional range 0.ltoreq.x.ltoreq.0.5 and then drops abruptly and monotonically with x for x&gt;0.5, extrapolating to zero at x of about 1.15.